everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Plutarkh Uzyrov
Plutarkh Uzyrov is the son of the rich man from the Udmurt fairy tale The Greedy Rich Man. Info Name: Plutarkh Uzyrov Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Greedy Rich Man Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Lazar Pedun Secret Heart's Desire: To have all the time in the world to myself. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at designing clothes, especially warm garments. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but I would like one. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to complain that there's not enough time in the day, plus I'm very lazy. Favorite Subject: Fashion Design. It's so fun designing clothes in here. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Some of the boys in here pick on me for liking fashion. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Lazar. Character Appearance Plutarkh is of average height, with pale skin, red hair and blue eyes. He wears an orange and gold shirt and orange shorts. On his head is a fur ushanka. He wears plenty of jewelry. Personality Plutarkh is quite the fashionista. He loves to draw clothing designs and keeps sketchpads full of them. He tends to be rather lazy and loves to goof off. He can be rather foolish at times and sometimes overdresses when it's hot out, although sometmes he does this intentionally so he won't get tanned. Biography Dzechbur! I'm Plutarkh Uzypov. I come from the Udmurt people of Udmurtia, which is in Russia. My father was a rich man who spent all his time lazing around while his laborers did all the work. He always thought that the days were too short, so he tried to find a way to make the day longer. He consulted the wise man Lopsho Pedun, who told him to put on seventy-seven warm garments, to get a bag full of provisions and a pitchfork, and to climb atop a tree - all in exchange for one hundred rubles. He did all this, climbed up the tree, and held the pitchfork up to the son, telling his laborers to keep working until sundown. But at last he fell out of the tree. Frustrated, he gave away seventy-five of the coats and the bag of provisions to his laborers. He then realized how foolish he had been. My father lives pretty comfortably. One hundred rubles less doesn't matter to him, since my family's worth a lot more than that. I'm an only child. I get pretty lonely at times, but Dad's always there to support me. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. Since I'm just starting out, I'm still getting used to things. It's a pretty good school, since a lot of the people here are pretty nice. I always found my parent story to be kind of weird. I know I'm supposed to learn a good lesson about kindness and charity, but I find the idea of dressing in seventy-seven garments and climing a tree with a bag of provisions and a pitchfork to be rather weird. I admit, sometimes I do overdress, but seventy-seven garments is a lot, and I'll get red as a lobster if I dress like that. Still, I'm staying out of the destiny conflict. My expertise lies in fashion. I love designing clothes. My mom and dad often take me to the mall and I get to see all sorts of lovely clothes. I also get to wear nice traditional costumes during festivals. I keep sketchpads that are full of clothing designs. I think I'd like to be a fashion designer when I grow up. I do promise that with all the money I make, I'd still give to charity, so it shouldn't be that bad. Trivia *Plutarkh's surname is derived from the Udmurt word for rich, uzyr. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Taliesin Jaffe. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II